Problem: Last Thursday, Brandon walked to a toy store and decided to buy a stuffed animal for $2.13. Brandon handed the salesperson $3.24 for his purchase. How much change did Brandon receive?
Explanation: To find out how much change Brandon received, we can subtract the price of the stuffed animal from the amount of money he paid. The amount Brandon paid - the price of the stuffed animal = the amount of change Brandon received. ${3}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ ${3}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ Brandon received $1.11 in change.